


One Day You See Her

by dragonpotter



Series: Carrie Ficlets [2]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Sue considers what she truly feels about Carrie White.
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White (One-sided)
Series: Carrie Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	One Day You See Her

**Author's Note:**

> Canon who? Tommy is cool and all but you can't tell me that Sue didn't have even a slight crush.
> 
> I had the musical revival and the novel (in that order) in mind when writing this.

Sue never completely despised Carrie White.

She rarely, if ever took part in Chris' pranks before the shower incident. She exchanged very few words with Carrie in twelve years of school, only ever giving her kind smiles. And she never really thought much of Carrie outside of such interactions.

So when Sue couldn't get Carrie's screams for help out of her mind, she wasn't sure what to think. And hearing her snap after English class the week after only made Sue think about her more.

In the weeks leading up to prom, as Carrie began to integrate into her class bit by bit, Sue began to notice how pretty Carrie really was. She was truly very pretty when she got the chance to show it off. Sue was sure it was Mrs. White's control that kept Carrie from getting to show it more.

Sue noticed that Carrie liked to read, sometimes wrote poetry, and knew some old music, all things that Sue never would have known if she never tried to talk to Carrie.

After Tommy asked Carrie to the prom, Sue began to question her choice. She loved Tommy, and she knew that he'd treat Carrie well, but on some level, she loved Carrie, too. And Sue worried for what would happen after Carrie discovered Tommy didn't care for her and took her only because he was asked.

Sue wondered if she should have taken Carrie to prom instead.


End file.
